PokéCraft
by Sir Cloud 9 Esquire
Summary: Two friends explore the strange, giant world of Minecraft. Did I mention they're Pokémon?
1. New World

_Alright! First story! I'm going to try and make it good so it would be nice of you to leave some reviews!_

Poké Craft: Chapter 1: New World-

I wake up. I'm inside a lush, green place. It's a place where the trees' leaves touch the clouds and the bright blue sky. Vines grow all around me, and they go down all the way to the ground. It's a jungle. I take a look around. But I just see more trees. I climb higher, but the vines start to run out. I'm stuck, but I'm still higher up, so I take a look around again. It's still just more trees. I don't understand. Something's missing. It's just way too many trees here. The vine snaps, and I fall to the ground. I fall on my face, and then I start to scream in pain. I stand up. I punch a tree. It hurts. I start to get angry because of the amount of pain I'm in. I used to struggle to contain the electricity running through my veins, charging my anger. Then I evolved. That doesn't matter now, though. I attack more trees, and I start to get used the pain I get from it. I've collected twenty logs so far. I convert them all into planks, and then I make a crafting table. This will be the main key to my survival. Suddenly, I hear rustling on top of the leaves. I look around for where the sound might be coming from. It's just a Miltank. It moos, and I moo back. Just for laughs, because I'm alone, and if I didn't laugh a little, I'd be afraid. I thought I wasn't alone, but I am. I came here with someone, and I plan to leave here with someone. I start to look for my friend.

Where am I? I'm covered in snow. And drool, probably my own. But mostly snow. Where's Pikachu? The snow melts, probably because of my flaming hot self. But then again, I'm not a Fire type, am I? So what's melting the snow? I look next to me and I see a torch. Then I look up, and I see a hideous thing staring at me. "Um, gross. What are you supposed to be, little boy? Wasn't Halloween a couple of months ago?" I ask the creature. "Excuse me? I am a Snubbull, you repulsive piece of cr-trash! "The Snubbull replies very rudely, even though I did nothing to offend it. "That's not how we pronounce the word 'crap' in my hometown, lady." I respond to the trash she spat out earlier. "Even though you are a rude hooligan, I shall take you to the town and treat your wounds. That is what _kind _people do." She says, implying that I am not a kind and loving person, who never insults even the ugliest or stupidest of people, who everyone wants to be around and be grateful to.

I pick up the pork chop. I'm very hungry, and I need all the food I can get. I look up into the sky, and to my horror, the sun is beginning to set. "Ugh, I don't even have a shelter yet!" I yell, to no one. I forgot that I was alone, and I was looking for my friend Shuckle. He's a shiny, and he's my best friend. I'd know him anywhere. He was the only shiny in our town, and he was being bullied by some Wartortles. I stood up for him. It was easy for me to take them down, since they were Water types, and I was an Electric type. But I guess it wasn't for him. Being a Rock type and all, but I guess I wouldn't really know. I started to work on a shelter, and I told myself I would go look for him in the morning. I had some Flaaffy wool, so I craft a bed using the three wool and the wooden planks I had. I started to sleep. "_In the morning, I'll search in the morning," _I keep thinking to myself.

I yawn. And there are no chickens to cock-a-doodle-doo. This place is kind of lame. "Cock-a-doodle-doo! Rise and shine!" Oh, there it is. And it's from the biggest chicken of all, Snubbull. "Shut up, I'd like to get my beauty rest." I say, and I suggest she get some too. Definitely, it would help a lot. "I wonder why we took you in, you're horribly rude. You should be lucky you can get some 'beauty rest', because if it wasn't for us, you'd be sleeping outside in the cold snow." There she goes again, being mean to kind people like me. I don't understand these people. A fine looking Cinccino walks in the room and tells me she's the nurse. She feeds me a golden berry, further convincing me that she is an angel. I thank her, and I walk outside of the clinic. I look around the town, and I find it's huge, but not big enough to be called a city. Plenty of the buildings are made with cobblestone and wooden planks with fences around them. There are street redstone lamps everywhere, and gravel for roads. I look into one of the houses, and I find an Ursaring sleeping. I sneak in there. Since he's a bear, I expect porridge and some beds. But there's only a chest. I guess he's the Blacksmith. That would make sense considering the two furnaces and pool of lava outside. I open up the chest, because I'm a little curious. And what do I find inside? No, not the head of Goldilocks or porridge, but something better.

I see a Tepig. I must grab it. I will not let it escape my grasp. I sneak carefully along the grass. I keep the pig in my sight at all times. This is my chance. I charge the pig running at full speed, and I slice it with my stone sword. It attempts to flee. But it will not escape my grasp. I chase it and it falls into a giant hole. Pork chop acquired. I jump into the hole, taking some damage, but not enough for me to be worried about. It's not a very deep hole. I grab the pork chop and look around, finding some beef. It looks like a Miltank was another victim. I grab the raw beef and chew on it, the flavor bursting in my mouth. It's somewhat disgusting, but I'm hungry and I need the meat. But then I think, and I wonder. A fall into this hole couldn't have been enough to kill something. It must have been hit with a sword into here. I didn't hit any Miltanks though. Someone must be around here. I start to climb out of the hole, but then I notice something. There are two things, which are iron, and a strange hissing sound. I choose to go grab the iron and leave as quickly as possible. But the hissing gets louder. I grab the iron, but there's more. I need more time! The hissing is getting louder, but then I've get out of the hole. I turn around to see a green, spotted Seedot. It's frowning at me. Then all of a sudden, it explodes. It hurts me, and it doesn't help that I took damage earlier. I fall back into the hole and get damaged even more…everything starts to get dark…

"Now it's time for a stroll around the town. These suckers are going to be so jealous when they see my awesome diamond helmet!" I said triumphantly. Karma really does exist. Doing good things for people rewards you with good stuff. I had a diamond helmet, and all the iron tools and weapons I could need. "Where on Minova did you get that stuff?" asked Snubbull, no doubt jealous of the awesome gear that I borrowed. "I made it myself!" Telling the truth is always the right thing to do. "I'm off to go find my buddy Pikachu since I'm a good person, and I'm well equipped with stuff that I made all by myself."I declare heroically. I walk outside, and slam the door behind me.  
>"He's going to die out there." Snubbull remarks, doubting my skills and experience as usual, but I ignore her and move on to glory.<p>

_Hope you guys enjoyed it! Mine + Unova = Minova! Get it? Ha ha ha, I'm so clever. Anyways, I used Seedot for a Creeper because Seedot can learn Explosion, they have no arms, and they're grass types (Creepers are described as feeling like dry __**leaves**__). I guess a Seedot wouldn't feel like dry leaves, and I could've used Pineco, but Pineco doesn't have feet. Creepers and Seedot do. Well don't forget to review! Bye!_


	2. Acquire Hardware

_Ok! Chapter 2! I'm going to let you know when it switches from Pikachu to Shuckle, and then when the time comes, both of them._

PokéCraft: Chapter 2: Acquire Hardware

**PIKACHU**

I wake up in a jungle. How'd I get back here? I get down out of the tree. I try to make my way back to the hole to see if the Seedot creature is still there. I get there, and it's gone. The hole seems even bigger, and I assume the Seedot explosion. I look down into the crater, and I try to make my way down carefully. I pick up the stuff I dropped before, and I leave the hole. I hear something, and I just hope it's not another Seedot. It's moaning, not hissing, so it must not be. I turn and pull out my sword to attack. I realize though, my sword is too weak after the Seedot explosion. I put it back and decide to use my electric attacks. The creature emerges, and it turns out to be a Dusclops. I step back, and prepare to charge my attacks. A Tepig walks nearby. The Dusclops attacks me with a Shadow Punch. It continuously uses the move, so I think it's the only move it knows. Two hits land me and I stumble back. I attempt to regain my balance, and I retaliate using Thunder. The Dusclops is knocked back significantly far, but comes back fighting. I use another Thunder, but I missed. I'm not exactly sure what I hit. I finish the Dusclops with a Shock Wave, and it's dead. It dropped some of its flesh, which only I'm desperate enough to eat. I grab the flesh, and eat it. It's very sickening, and I almost spit it out. I walk over to check what I hit before with the Thunder, and I see two things. One, the trees are on fire! Two, a weird Emboar with part of its skin missing and covered in green yuck ooze gross stuff. It's an Emboar zombie! I stare at the EmboarZombie, waiting for it to make its move. But it doesn't. It just walks around with a golden sword, which is covered in flames. It snorts, and dreadful green ooze comes out. It has a strange distorted oink, which sounds like a pig oinking while have its nose filled with a substance and getting hit by a truck at the same time. All while being lit on fire. It makes me sick looking at it, so I attack. It attacks instantly with a Blast Burn, then a gold sword to the face. I nearly dodge it, so part of my face is cut. The pain is excruciating, and I don't think I can fight much longer, so I attempt to escape. But there's another EmboarZombie ahead, and it starts to attack as well. I dig a hole, and patch it up with dirt. I decide to dig a tunnel far away from here.

**SHUCKLE**

I started to venture out of town. Snubbull follows, probably to learn about my skills and perhaps copy some of them. Somewhere outside of the town, we see a giant contraption powered by redstone. It looks like a giant cannon, with a rectangle and some dispensers in the middle. It shot out fireballs and arrows, and it attacked Seedots attempting to get into town. "Who built that?" I asked Snubbull. "It's the Town Attack Cannon Generator Nuclear Offense Launcher. Also known as T.A.C.G.N.O.L to many of us." I thought it was designed by one of my ancestors, but according to Snubbull, it was made by some Smeargle. "He's an enigma; he likes to keep to himself. He's seen by many as a genius, but by others as a mad scientist. People have tried to kill him many times, but failed. If it wasn't for him, Pokémon would never have learned to harness the power of redstone. He designed our town's redstone power source, and now the whole town has lamps in their house powered by the redstone generator." Those sentences were the only things Snubbull has ever said to me that wasn't an insult. "It's very idiotic of you not to know the most famous inventor alive in our town." Oh. "Where does he live?" I asked. I want to meet this guy. He might be able to make me some redstone stuff. "Around the outskirts of town. I can show you the generator if you want." I knew I had a more important quest, but I went anyway. We started to walk back into the town. I hope Pikachu can wait.

**PIKACHU**

I run out of PP, and I can't use Dig anymore. I needed more PP, and I didn't have any potions, or wood and stone to make a shovel. I decided it was time to go up. I use what's left of an old shovel to make a stairway outside. I dig my way out of the ground, and the shovel breaks. I look and see a town in the distance. "I found civilization!" I yell to myself, and I see a Snubbull turn around and see me. She stares for a second, then walks away, as if she'll be back to see me later. I wonder what she's doing. I walk into town and see a Cinccino. She notices me too, and she runs over. "You're bleeding; let me heal your wounds." I look at my hand, and she's right. I am bleeding. I didn't even realize it. She takes me to the clinic, and heals my hand with a potion. "You must not be very good at fighting." She says to me, and even though I'm a bit offended, she's right. I'm not. "You should meet my younger sister. She'll teach you how to really fight. She knows everything, from moves to swords to bows and arrows." I decided to check out later, but not now. Cinccino provided me with some bread, chicken, and a golden berry, and sent me off.

**SHUCKLE**

Excuse me, what is this? Smeargle's house is 5x the size of a mansion. And there's not even that much furniture inside. It's filled with all kinds of contraptions. There's an oven, which takes redstone power to heat it up, then a piston inside pushes the food out when it's ready. He has an automatic berry thingy outside, which is a piston that pushes berries through the window when he presses the button. Then, in the very back, is the massive redstone generator I've heard about in legends. Or was that Snubbull's ramblings? Whatever. Anyway, it was huge. I went inside. There was a bunch of numbers that I couldn't understand. There was blood all over the walls. Or maybe that was redstone. Probably redstone. It was humongous. There were circuits and wires and transmitters! Oh my! All of a sudden, I heard a noise. It was something knocking and hitting against the door. Then, the door bust open. Dusclops poured into the mansion, and a dark, almost pitch black Kadabra with purple eyes followed. The Kadabra started picking up everything and moving it around. The oven was ruined, and the berry pusher was ruined. I turned to face the Kadabra. Then it suddenly vanished. I killed it with my amazing mind, no doubt. Then I was picked up and thrown. I turned and saw it was the Kadabra! I tucked myself into my hidey shell. I hid in there, and the Kadabra stared at me with its creepy eyes. I came out and hit it with a Headbutt, and then I grabbed my iron sword with my mouth and struck at it. It teleported again. I turned, but it wasn't there. I went to go kill the Dusclops, and then Kadabra attacked again. I hit it with my sword twice, and it died. It dropped a mysterious spoon, which I took. I examine it closely, but I can't tell what it's supposed to do. The Dusclops are gone. But the house is ruined. All the blocks are messed up, and some of the redstone is gone. I wonder how I'm going to tell this to Snubbull. I'll just say some Dusclops and a Kadabra attacked and things got messed up in the fight. That is what happened anyway. Smeargle's a genius, he can fix it himself. Right?

**PIKACHU**

"Minccino's Ruff and Tuff Fighting Dojo" The sign reads. I walk inside, and there appears to be no one around. "Hello?" I call out. Suddenly, I'm thrown to the back of the room. "Who did that! Who's there?" I yell out. "I'm hiding in the shadows, try and find me." A voice calls out to me. "_That must be Minccino." _ I think to myself. I'm not sure what to do, so I flail my arms around trying to hit something. "OW!" The voice yells out. "That's not fair! You're supposed to find me!" Minccino says as she emerges from the shadows. "I came here for training. Your sister sent me." I tell her. "Oh. Well one does not simply walk into my dojo, ever heard of knocking?" She says. "Yeah. Anyways, I came here to train, not knock on doors." I notify her. "Besides, you have an _iron_ door." "Oh yeah, I forgot" She says. "Well, what do you want to learn? Moves, or swords, or bows?" She asks me, and I tell her I want to learn all of it. "Good luck."She says, disappearing into the shadows. I can tell this won't be easy.

_Aw yeah. Next chapter will properly introduce Smeargle, and he has a super secret. A super secret super secret that nobody knows, but you are about to know! The secret is_


End file.
